Useful Older Sister
by pindanglicious
Summary: Terkadang, Karin adalah kakak yang berguna buatku. /NaruKarin siblings relationship/Oneshot. Silahkan mampir dan review sesudahnya :)


Terkadang, Karin adalah kakak yang berguna buatku─benar, terkadang.

.

.

.

**Useful Older Sister**

**fanwork made by pindanglicious  
i didn't take any profit by making this fanwork  
naruto and their characters officially created by kishimoto-sama**

**warn: AU/Family/Full of Naruto's POV/bahasa non baku/Materi kelas 9 SMP; Bioteknologi**

_***happy reading***_

.

.

.

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa hari ini menjadi hari sial untukku.

Aku, berada di dalam ruang kelas yang sepi ini, ditemani oleh bulir-bulir keringat dingin, lembaran-lembaran kertas ujian, seperangkat alat tulis dan keputus asaan. (Oh! Ditambah dengan guru paling menakutkan seantero sekolahku─Orochimaru-_sensei_.)

Aku seharusnya sudah pulang ke rumah dan bersantai bersama ranjangku, seperti teman-temanku yang lain! Tapi guru (yang katanya) homo ini malah mencegatku, menghancurkan hariku, dengan memberiku _hadiah_; ujian susulan. (Dan aku sama sekali belum belajar.)

Salahkan aku yang tak masuk sekolah saat itu!

"Waktumu hanya 90 menit, Uzumaki-_kun_," ujarnya datar─namun mampu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri tegang. Kuseka keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisku dan mulai membuka lembaran berisi kejutan tersebut. "Saya berharap anda melakukan yang terbaik untuk materi kompilasi susulan biologi ini. Tolong utamakan **kejujuran**, karena soal-soal ini mudah dan teman-teman anda mendapatkan nilai tinggi," beliau melanjutkan. (_Glek. _Aku menelan ludahku ragu.)

'_Baik, santai, Naruto. Cuma ujian susulan biologi, kelas 3 SMP itu bukan apa-apa,'_

Uhm, mari kita lihat. Ini ujian susulan kompetensi dasar akhir soal bioteknologi. (OH─aku bahkan sama sekali belum menyentuh materi soal bioteknologi ini!)

**1. Penerapan bioteknologi memadukan berbagai disiplin ilmu. Sebutkan berbagai macam contoh penerapannya!**

'_DEG'_

Tiba-tiba wajah berkulit gelapku memucat. Ekor mataku menatap sosok Orochimaru-_sensei _yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk merekap nilai. Jari-jari pucatnya bergerak lincah berdansa dengan _keyboard netbook _miliknya. Aku benar-benar kena sial! Soal nomor pertama ini sudah membuatku apes! Bagaimana nasib soal yang lain?

"Ah, saya lupa menjelaskannya."

─baru aku berniat membaca soal yang lain, guru berambut panjang itu menginterupsiku. Aku mendongak dan menatap mata keemasannya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Ada lima butir soal _essay _di materi kompilasi ini, Uzumaki-_kun_," tuturnya dingin. Aku sudah kegirangan duluan karena mengira kalau deritaku tak akan lama. Tapi aku salah. "─lalu, setiap soal memiliki bobot poin yang sama, 20. Dengan kata lain, kau akan kehilangan 20 poin di setiap satu kesalahanmu," lanjut pria berkulit pucat tersebut, dan kuakhiri dengan sebuah ekspresi suram di wajahku.

Kukembalikan fokusku pada soal, kubaca satu persatu soal-soal yang ada di sana dengan ragu.

**2. Sebutkan (minimal 5) hasil dari pengimplementasian bioteknologi konvensional dalam bidang pangan, lengkap dengan nama mikroorganisme dan enzim yang terkandung dalam bahan baku dan sebutkan produknya!**

'_DEMI TUHAAAN!' _

Aku menjerit histeris dalam batinku saat membaca soal nomor dua. Tanganku terkepal erat, ingin rasanya kupatahkan pensil 2B yang berada di genggamanku, dan melempar patahannya ke kepala Orochimaru-_sensei_! ORANG YANG MEMBUAT SOAL INI SUDAH GILA!

'_Sret'_

Lalu tanganku─masih dengan wajah pucat pasi yang dibuat sok santai─bergerak membuka lembar berikutnya.

**3. Jelaskan secara singkat skema pembuatan kultur jaringan!**

'_BRAK!'_

Refleks aku menggebrak meja, dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Orochimaru-_sensei_. Beliau menoleh padaku, dan menatap kedua iris _turquoise_-ku tajam. Aku mengutuk ketololanku yang tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-_kun_?" ─ia bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat dingin. Aku merasakan hawa negatif yang mengelilinginya itu berpindah ke tubuhku. Dengan canggung kugelengkan kepalaku dan memasang berbagai alibi.

"_E-etto, _tidak ada, _sensei_! Hanya ada semut-semut hitam yang sedikit mengganggu ketenanganku," dustaku lancar. Aku tersenyum kikuk, ditanggapi dengan respon tatapan datarnya yang menyebalkan.

'_Cih, hampir saja! Baiklah, lanjut….'_

**4. Jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan eksplan, kalus, dan planlet beserta penjelasan singkatnya!**

**5. Apa saja dampak dari aplikasi bioteknologi?**

Dan, _'sret', _lembaran terakhir adalah kertas kosong yang akan kunistai dengan berbagai jawaban _random_.

Semua soal itu sudah kubaca sepenuhnya, dan … membuatku pias. Aku ingin menangis, sekarang! Jadi apa aku nanti kalau Orochimaru-_sensei _memberikan hasil materi kompilasi ini pada ibuku? Bejat, tubuhku! Masa aku harus membangun estimasi asal-asalanku untuk menjawab soal-soal laknat ini? Aku tak sejenius Karin yang selalu mendapatkan─

'_Tunggu! Karin!'_

Aku menyeringai licik. Percikan-percikan api ide kecurangan sudah mulai bermunculan di otakku. Tanpa harus dibisikkan godaan setan yang terkutuk, aku memang sudah nista. Aku punya ide gila soal ini.

Memanfaatkan kakakku, Karin si jenius yang dipuja-puja oleh guru di SMA-nya.

'_TAPI BAGAIMANA CARANYA─oh, shit, si guru maho ini masih berada di hadapanku! Ayolaaah aku ingin cepat-cepat menghubungi Karin!' _batinku menggertak. Kugigit bibir bawahku tegang, dan kutundukkan kepalaku. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu 10 menitku! Tidak mudah untuk menghubungi Karin di saat kondisi seperti ini─

"_Sumimasen, _Uzumaki_-kun_."

"E-eh?"

Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah Orochimaru-_sensei _yang lagi-lagi menginterupsiku. Beliau berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan aku semakin takut. Namun ternyata, guru hom─guru biologi _killer _nan misterius itu malah meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang kelas. Aku terbengong menatap punggung lebarnya.

"Saya ada urusan dengan Jiraiya-_san_. Tetaplah mengerjakan, dan tetaplah utamakan **kejujuran**," desisnya dingin seraya memegangi _smartphone _miliknya, dan melenggang santai ke luar ruangan─tak lupa menutup pintu. (Jiraiya-_sensei _menyelamatkanku! Tumpengan, _everybody!)_

Setelah kupastikan suara langkah kakinya yang benar-benar lenyap, sontak aku bersujud di atas mejaku dan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kukeluarkan ponselku yang bersemayam di dalam ransel, lalu kubuka opsi _messaging _dengan wajah semesum Titan. (Tunggu, apa itu Titan?)

_Conversation._

_Mama: 167  
Abah: 45  
Sas-uke: 1023  
Sakura-chan: 15  
Si Megane Jelek: 2889_

"Hohoho…. Sebentar lagi jumlah _chatting_-ku dan si _megane _jelek itu berjumlah 2890," gumamku girang. Cepat-cepat kuketik pesan singkat yang langsung _delivery ASAP_ pada si kawan di seberang.

'_Karin, bantuin dong, gue masih di sekolah. Kerja kelompok :( uhuhu'_

─dan, _'ting'! _Karin membalasku! Cepat sekali!

'_Ngerjain apa?' _katanya. Aku tersenyum cerah karena ternyata dia meresponku dengan tanggapan positif!

'_Bioteknologi. Bantuin ya? Soalnya susah banget, gue cari di buku gak ada Rin :('_

'_Iya iya. Tulis semua soalnya!'_

"YES!"

Aku benar-benar meloncat kegirangan. Sumpah, si Karin benar-benar sedang baik hati sekarang! Biasanya dia hanya akan merespon dengan jawaban kasar seperti _"GUE SIBUK NYET!" _atau _"MIKIR LO SENDIRI!" _dengan _CAPSLOCK _yang rusak.

Aku kemudian mulai mengetikkan satu persatu soalku dengan jari gemetaran. Jantungku deg-deg-an tak karuan. Sebenarnya hati kecilku merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada diriku, ibuku, kakakku, dan guruku. Tapi tak apa, demi nilai.

'_Nih Rin, plis ya cepetan :'(_

_1. Penerapan bioteknologi memadukan berbagai disiplin ilmu. Sebutkan berbagai macam contoh penerapannya!_

_2. Sebutkan (minimal 5) hasil dari pengimplementasian bioteknologi konvensional dalam bidang pangan, lengkap dengan nama mikroorganisme dan enzim yang terkandung dalam bahan baku dan sebutkan produknya!_

_3. Jelaskan secara singkat skema pembuatan kultur jaringan!_

_4. Jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan eksplan, kalus, dan planlet beserta penjelasan singkatnya!_

_5. Apa saja dampak dari aplikasi bioteknologi?'_

"Fuuuh,"

Aku menghela napas lega setelah selesai mengetik. Untung saja aku adalah pengguna _keypad _yang sudah _pro_, jadi aku tak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memencet satu tombol huruf. (Aku bukan Hinata yang kudet dan selalu mengetik menggunakan telunjuk saja dengan tempo yang super lelet!)

1 menit berlalu.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku di lantai kelas dengan perasaan was-was. Sisa waktuku kalau dihitung-hitung hanya tinggal 60 menit! Setengah jam aku terbengong dengan tampang bego sambil melihat soal dan Orochimaru-_sensei _bergantian.

"Ya Tuhaaan…. Orochi-_sensei_…. Jangan dulu ke siniii!" bisikku panik. Ayolah, Karin! Cepat sedikit!

5 menit berlalu.

Aku menatap emosi layar HPku, menunggu kemunculan _notification message _dengan _icon _foto Karin yang kuedit jadi hancur.

"Anjirr Kariin, aku takut Orochi-_sensei _kembali!"

Berkali-kali aku mendecih kesal, menghentakkan kaki, menjedukkan kepala, dan menggigit ujung pensil bergantian. Aduh, Karin. Jangan-jangan dia memberiku harapan kosong!

Hhh…. Kuharap Orochimaru-_sensei _belum datang.

Kali ini sudah 10 menit kuhabiskan untuk menunggu jawaban dari kakakku! Apa-apaan dia ini! (Dengan emosi, aku berniat kembali mengirimkannya _chat _dan membentaknya.)

Dan saat aku bersiap menekan tombol, _send_, suara '_ting!' _kembali berbunyi. Kubatalkan niatanku. Aku membulatkan mataku.

'_Sori gue boker' _─ITU BALASANNYA?! KURANG AJ─

'_ting!'_

─bunyi lagi. Kubuka _chat _berikutnya dan aku nyaris berteriak bahagia. KARIN BENAR-BENAR MENJAWABKU! KYAAA!

'_Nih:_

_1. mikrobiologi, biokimia, genetika, biologi molekuler, kimia, rekayasa proses, teknik kimia._

_2. produk: tempe, bahan: kedelai, mikroorganisme: rhyzopus oryzae (ada banyak, lu tulis aja yg ini), enzim: protease  
produk: nata de coco, bahan: air kelapa, mikroorganisme: acetobacter xylinum, enzim: amylase  
produk: mentega, bahan: susu, mikroorganisme: streptococcus lactis, enzim: lipase  
produk: yoghurt, bahan: susu, mikroorganisme: lactobacillus bulgaris, enzim: lactase  
produk: kecap, bahan: kedelai, mikroorganisme: aspergillus wentii, enzin: protease_

_3. gue lupa. Seinget gue ini:  
eksplan – masukin ke nutrient media – kalus – embrio – planlet  
kalo salah itu derita lu ya._

_4. eksplan: bagian tanaman yg bakal dikultur  
kalus: massa sel yang blm terdifferensiasi (hasil belahan eksplan)  
planlet: tanaman kecil_

_5. dampak positif:  
- penemuan tumbuhan tahan hama  
- peningkatan aktivitas pengolahan bahan tambang (jd ngurangin pencemaran limbah)  
- kalangan industri rajin nyari hewan/tumbuhan variasi baru biar harga jualnya tinggi  
- pasar komersial banyak nyediain produk hasil rekayasa genetika_

_Dampak negatif:  
- menyebabkan gulma menjadi resisten, populasinya jadi banyak  
- menimbulkan ketidakseimbangan ekosistem  
- kesenjangan/kecemburuan masyarakat karena produk petani tradisional mulai tersisih'_

"… banyak," desahku tercekat. Aku tersenyum miris melihat balasan Karin yang super duper panjang, namun dengan semangat, kusalin semua kata-kata yang tersemat. Ya, dari awal sampai akhir, kutulis dengan tulisan tangan super rapi seolah-olah aku niat mengerjakannya, dan ikhlas.

Oh…. Ironisnya diriku yang licik ini.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan ketika aku selesai menulis, Orochimaru-_sensei _datang dengan wajah yang masih sama. OH YA TUHAN! TERIMAKASIH! AKU SUDAH SELESAI MENGERJAKAN KOMPILASI INI DENGAN LANCAR (DAN LICIK)!

"Oh, sudah selesai, Uzumaki-_kun_?" tanyanya dingin, seperti biasa, lalu aku meresponnya dengan anggukan girang dan wajah tanpa dosa. "Baiklah, anda boleh pulang," lanjutnya seraya mengambil berkas materi kompilasi yang sudah dikerjakan oleh (kakak)ku. Dengan semangat 45 aku membenahi bangkuku dan berjalan riang ke ambang pintu kelas.

"_Arigatou, sensei_!"

Aku ber-_ojigi _di hadapannya sejenak, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas tempatku berperang bersamanya tadi─dengan seulas senyuman licik yang lebar. (Lalu dalam hati aku bersorak sorai, _aku pintar! Aku jenius! Ideku membodohi Karin adalah hal yang sangat jenius!_)

Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Karin. Coba bayangkan nasibku nanti kalau nilai ujian susulan itu rendah. Aku akan dijadikan _garnish _oleh ibuku.

Terkadang, Karin adalah kakak yang berguna buatku─benar, terkadang.

**End**

End dengan harkosnya B) /ditamvar

Saya udah rada lupa sama materi ini semenjak un beres, everybody! Dan semua jawaban yang ada itu saya jawab asal-asalan seadanya dan setau saya week :p /ditamvarlagi /dibakar

Oh iya, di sini Karin jadi kakaknya Naruto (saya seneng sama sibling relationship ini ngahaha) dan cuma beda setahun. Jadi dia kelas X SMA, Narutonya kelas IX SMP, makanya Naruto cuma manggil dia 'Karin' doang XP saya juga rada bingung mau bikin cover gimana, jadi covernya nyusul aja D: /lagian /siapapeduli /dor

Kurang lebih selengkapnya, kalau ada ralat, tolong dimaafkan XD saya lupa sama materi ini─/dorlagi  
terus mohon dimaafkan kalau ada kesalahan kata dan kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan, di sini tidak ada maksud untuk bashing chara :)

.

_=pindanglicious_

(P.S: buat yang suka SasuSaku dan minat ikut event, ikut BTC contest 2013 yuk! :p info lebih lanjut PM saya ya~ gak rugi lho ikut event ini^^ ditunggu partisipasinya~)


End file.
